equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rarity/Gallery/Rollercoaster of Friendship
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Teenagers_in_the_mall_food_court_EGROF.png anything.png nuh uh.png Pinkie_approaches_AJ_and_Rarity's_table_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_appear_around_AJ_and_Rarity_EGROF.png Applejack_explaining_to_her_friends_EGROF.png equestria land.png Pinkie_Pie_thinking_for_a_second_EGROF.png go there for free.png applied to work side by side.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_Applejack's_drink_EGROF.png it's not that I'm nervous.png you're perfect for the job.png my resume is less apple centric.png Rarity_smiling_with_hope_EGROF.png Rarity_checking_her_phone_again_EGROF.png no missed calls.png shall we practice answering.png Rarity_and_AJ_hear_their_phones_buzz_EGROF.png Rarity_and_AJ_shout_with_surprise_EGROF.png Rarity_and_AJ_each_get_an_e-mail_EGROF.png you open yours first.png no you.png Rarity_and_Applejack_laugh_together_EGROF.png okay same time.png Applejack_counting_to_three_EGROF.png Rarity_opening_her_e-mail_EGROF.png too late I opened mine.png Rarity_laughing_with_excitement_EGROF.png Rarity_looks_instantly_disappointed_EGROF.png Rarity_gasping_with_shock_EGROF.png they want me to be.png Rarity "lead parade costume designer!" EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_excited_for_Rarity_EGROF.png I'm really happy for you.png Rarity_giving_an_audible_scoff_EGROF.png there must be a mix up.png Applejack_gets_another_e-mail_EGROF.png I'm not going to accept it.png Rarity_blowing_at_Pinkie_Pie's_hair_EGROF.png preschool actually.png that's not the point.png my mind is made up.png spend the summer together.png that's what we're going to do.png Rarity_making_big_puppy-dog_eyes_EGROF.png okay if you insist.png Rarity_squealing_over_her_new_job_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_hug_and_congratulate_Rarity_EGROF.png Rarity_meeting_with_Vignette_Valencia_EGROF.png I'm that vignette.png and no I do not think.png I'm better than you.png I have three million followers.png you're up to three million now.png Rarity_starstruck_by_Vignette_Valencia_EGROF.png familiar with your online repertoire.png I have a good feeling about you.png let me call you rare.png lead parade costume designer rarity.png Vignette_looking_at_Rarity's_application_EGROF.png applied for a job like that.png Vignette_looking_at_Rarity's_SnapGab_EGROF.png Rarity_grinning_with_pride_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_talking_with_Rarity_EGROF.png Vignette_complimenting_Rarity_EGROF.png impressive.png Rarity_blushing_at_Vignette's_flattery_EGROF.png you've got magique.png Rarity_embarrassed_by_Vignette's_words_EGROF.png Rarity_looking_very_starstruck_EGROF.png Rarity_walking_with_Vignette_Valencia_EGROF.png don't put anything on that table.png just a super important rule.png Rarity_following_Vignette_with_a_grin_EGROF.png Rarity_and_Applejack_talk_on_the_phone_EGROF.png how's work on the farm.png Applejack_continues_stomping_apples_EGROF.png fantastic.png Applejack_with_feet_covered_in_applesauce_EGROF.png I could not be happier.png I'm so happy for you.png and I'm happy for you.png Assistant_brings_Rarity_more_fabric_EGROF.png Rarity_in_a_very_busy_sewing_room_EGROF.png I was calling because.png it's not that I'm.png Rarity_making_nervous_sounds_EGROF.png anything silly like that.png I was wondering if.png if you and the girls wanted.png to see the parade.png V.I.P. passes.png you bet your britches.png wouldn't miss your big night.png Applejack_slips_in_applesauce_trough_EGROF.png Rarity_hears_AJ_slip_over_the_phone_EGROF.png Rarity_walking_up_to_her_friends_EGROF.png Applejack_hugging_Rarity_EGROF.png Rarity_happily_hugging_Applejack_EGROF.png Rarity_giving_a_giddy_giggle_EGROF.png you've been here solo.png Applejack_ready_to_help_Rarity_EGROF.png hold that thought.png Rarity_calling_Vignette_Valencia_over_EGROF.png do I know her.png Rarity_and_Vignette_blow_kisses_at_each_other_EGROF.png my best friend at the park.png selfie.png mine's been acting super weird.png Rarity_and_Vignette_taking_a_selfie_EGROF.png Rarity_and_Vignette_Valencia's_selfie_EGROF.png Rarity_and_Vignette_smiling_together_EGROF.png Applejack_angry_with_crossed_arms_EGROF.png Rarity_introduces_her_friends_to_Vignette_EGROF.png she runs P.R. for the park.png Equestria_Girls_laughing_uncomfortably_EGROF.png Rarity_introduces_Sunset_Shimmer_EGROF.png Rarity introduces Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Rarity_introduces_Pinkie_Pie_EGROF.png Rarity_introduces_Twilight_Sparkle_EGROF.png Rarity_introduces_Fluttershy_EGROF.png Rarity_standing_in_front_of_Applejack_EGROF.png Applejack_loudly_clears_her_throat_EGROF.png Rarity_looks_embarrassed_at_Applejack_EGROF.png Rarity_introduces_Applejack_EGROF.png Rarity_apologizes_with_embarrassment_EGROF.png I didn't see you.png Vignette_turns_away_with_disinterest_EGROF.png they're my best friends.png thought you'd like to meet them.png Vignette_looking_very_uninterested_EGROF.png Rarity_thinking_of_something_to_say_EGROF.png fun fact.png we perform together in a band.png called the rainbooms.png Vignette_reading_up_on_the_Rainbooms_EGROF.png we sing songs together.png centerpiece of tonight's light parade.png since I started my first company.png Rarity_grinning_wide;_Applejack_still_peeved_EGROF.png how many people will be watching.png Vignette_Valencia_likes_the_girls'_profiles_EGROF.png Vignette liking the Equestria Girls' profiles EGROF.png Applejack_glaring_angrily_behind_Rarity_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_saying_later_to_Rarity_EGROF.png Rarity_blushing_at_Vignette_Valencia_EGROF.png she's amazing right.png Rarity_scoffing_at_Twilight's_concerns_EGROF.png vignette will handle everything.png Rarity_looking_at_Applejack's_raised_hand_EGROF.png did I say that.png Rarity_quickly_changing_the_subject_EGROF.png tonight's a huge opportunity.png and not just for me.png Rarity_notices_Applejack_frowning_EGROF.png giving me your frowny eyebrows.png it's nothin.png Rarity_uncomfortable_with_AJ's_anger_EGROF.png well enjoy the park.png Rarity_walking_away_from_her_friends_EGROF.png let's meet in the staging area.png Rarity_looking_at_her_parade_schedule_EGROF.png I can give you two of them.png Rarity_imitating_Vignette_Valencia_EGROF.png Rarity_leaving_and_waving_goodbye_EGROF.png Rarity_and_Applejack_in_backstage_area_EGROF.png Rarity_showing_AJ_the_backstage_area_EGROF.png dance of light and sound.png love it lock it stitch it.png Rarity_giving_directions_to_her_assistants_EGROF.png I need these done yesterday.png play a great show tonight.png Rarity_shouting_at_someone_off-screen_EGROF.png Person_wearing_a_siren_costume_EGROF.png stuck zipper waiting to happen.png Rarity_loudly_groaning_EGROF.png this is what I'm up against.png Rarity_angrily_marching_past_Applejack_EGROF.png Rarity_hard_at_fashion_work_EGROF.png a tad super insanely busy.png Rarity_panicking_about_rain_EGROF.png Rarity_shaking_one_of_her_assistants_EGROF.png Rarity_racing_back_to_work_EGROF.png Rarity_preparing_a_Western-themed_float_EGROF.png Rarity stitching lights to a cowboy costume EGROF.png Rarity finishes the cowboy costume EGROF.png Rarity holding two ends of an electric plug EGROF.png Rarity powers on cowboy costume lights EGROF.png|"Let there be light!" Park assistants impressed by cowboy costume EGROF.png Rarity "tonight won't be a disaster" EGROF.png Lights on cowboy costume shorting out EGROF.png Lights on cowboy costume burn out EGROF.png Rarity grinning with a twitching eye EGROF.png Rarity walks away from the float area EGROF.png Rarity approaches a pile of clothes EGROF.png Rarity falls face-first into clothes pile EGROF.png Assistants running away from Rarity EGROF.png Rarity screams into a pile of clothes EGROF.png Applejack finds Rarity in pile of clothes EGROF.png Applejack greeting the face-down Rarity EGROF.png Rarity "I wasn't having a meltdown!" EGROF.png Rarity "who said I was having a meltdown?!" EGROF.png Rarity "I am not having a meltdown!" EGROF.png Applejack freaked out by Rarity's meltdown EGROF.png Applejack asks Rarity about Fluttershy EGROF.png Applejack "she went wanderin' off" EGROF.png Applejack "and then just disappeared" EGROF.png Rarity looking annoyed at Applejack EGROF.png Rarity "asking me this right now" EGROF.png Applejack "not that I don't trust Vignette" EGROF.png Applejack aloofly denying her suspicions EGROF.png Rarity "we're in a giant fun park" EGROF.png Rarity "'course you can't find her" EGROF.png Rarity realizing "fifty thousand people!" EGROF.png Rarity getting nervous all over again EGROF.png Applejack "seriously not concerned" EGROF.png Rarity "100,000 individual eyeballs" EGROF.png Applejack "if you ain't gonna worry" EGROF.png Applejack storms away from Rarity EGROF.png Rarity trembling with nervousness EGROF.png Rarity "get me a bigger pile of clothes" EGROF.png Assistants bring Rarity more clothes EGROF.png Parade_prep_area_during_final_preparations_EGROF.png Rarity_overseeing_final_parade_preparations_EGROF.png one hour until wheels up everyone.png Rarity_signing_a_clipboard_checklist_EGROF.png Rarity_hurrying_her_parade_assistants_EGROF.png big night tonight rare.png the biggest of all time.png the biggest of your life.png Vignette_Valencia_winking_at_Rarity_EGROF.png you're not worried.png not that I'm worried.png unless you're worried.png I'm very very worried.png you've gotta get rid of it.png a pleated cargo skort.png Vignette_and_Rarity_shudder_in_disgust_EGROF.png Vignette_admiring_Rarity's_design_work_EGROF.png Vignette_criticizing_Rarity's_design_work_EGROF.png we should start from scratch.png Rarity_in_open-mouthed_shock_EGROF.png Vignette_shows_her_phone_to_Rarity_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_ruffles_Rarity's_hair_EGROF.png Vignette_poking_Rarity's_forehead_EGROF.png cause I'm feeling presh.png why am I seeing neon pink.png beast of legend or a safety vest.png Rarity_getting_increasingly_frustrated_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_preparing_on_a_float_EGROF.png Rarity_looking_at_Applejack's_bass_EGROF.png applejack has better things to do.png Rarity_frustrated_with_Applejack_EGROF.png Sunset_Shimmer_defending_Rarity_EGROF.png Rarity_snapping_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGROF.png Pinkie_Pie_understand_Rarity's_stress_EGROF.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_Rarity's_arm_EGROF.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_up_Rarity's_arm_EGROF.png Pinkie_looking_for_Rarity's_sleeves_EGROF.png Rarity_getting_annoyed_with_Pinkie_EGROF.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Rarity_hear_Applejack_EGROF.png where have you been.png you can explain yourself.png Rarity_urging_Applejack_to_get_ready_EGROF.png Applejack_defying_Rarity_EGROF.png vignette is evil.png Rarity_surprised_by_AJ's_accusation_EGROF.png Vignette_coming_out_of_her_office_EGROF.png she can hear you.png she's done somethin to fluttershy.png Rarity_holding_Applejack_back_EGROF.png Applejack_accusing_Vignette_Valencia_EGROF.png Rarity_looking_extremely_mortified_EGROF.png Applejack_takes_picture_of_a_mannequin_EGROF.png Applejack_taking_more_pictures_EGROF.png Applejack_waving_her_arms_EGROF.png Applejack_embarrassing_herself_EGROF.png Rarity_turns_away_in_humiliation_EGROF.png Vignette_taking_her_phone_back_EGROF.png I just saw your friends.png Applejack_getting_angrier_at_Vignette_EGROF.png Vignette_takes_another_selfie_with_Rarity_EGROF.png looking good in your costumes.png Rarity_blushes_at_Vignette's_compliment_EGROF.png less than an hour away.png bigger than the parade.png nothing's bigger than the parade.png I know you didn't just say that.png Vignette_caught_between_Rarity_and_AJ_EGROF.png Vignette_walks_away_from_Rarity_and_AJ_EGROF.png Rarity_and_Applejack_have_an_argument_EGROF.png admit it.png you don't care about my parade.png about you and vignette.png gave me this opportunity.png you've been jealous because.png she sees my potential.png she didn't hire you.png you're so blind.png smoke up your chimney.png Rarity_glaring_upset_at_Applejack_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_shocked_by_AJ's_words_EGROF.png maybe I should just go.png maybe you should.png Rarity_starting_to_cry_EGROF.png Applejack_walking_away_in_disgrace_EGROF.png Rarity_running_away_in_tears_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_loves_Equestrian_magic_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_sees_Rarity_return_EGROF.png Vignette_happy_to_see_Rarity_return_EGROF.png Vignette_shows_her_holograms_to_Rarity_EGROF.png what am I looking at.png Vignette_presenting_the_Throwbacks_EGROF.png Vignette_proud;_Rarity_surprised_EGROF.png Rarity___how_you_want_it____EGROF.png Rarity_pulls_away_from_Vignette_EGROF.png Rarity___you_hired_me_for_my_vision!___EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia___well...___EGROF.png Vignette___I_needed_your_vision___EGROF.png Vignette___to_bring_out_my_vision___EGROF.png Vignette_looks_at_her_phone_again_EGROF.png Rarity_looking_at_Fluttershy_hologram_EGROF.png Rarity_touching_Fluttershy's_hologram_EGROF.png Rarity___what_is_going_on_here____EGROF.png Rarity___where_are_my_friends_!___EGROF.png Vignette___trapped_in_the_internet___EGROF.png Vignette_shrugging_her_shoulders_EGROF.png Rarity_absorbing_Vignette's_words_EGROF.png Rarity_horrified___what_!___EGROF.png Vignette___my_phone_became_magique___EGROF.png Vignette___whenever_I_take_a_picture___EGROF.png Vignette_explains_how_her_magic_works_EGROF.png Rarity_listening_to_Vignette's_explanation_EGROF.png Vignette_crossing_in_front_of_Rarity_EGROF.png Rarity_listening_closely_to_Vignette_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia___or_real_enough___EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia___blah-blah-blah___EGROF.png Rarity_realizes_Vignette's_true_nature_EGROF.png Rarity___bring_back_my_friends___EGROF.png Rarity_enraged___this_instant!___EGROF.png Vignette___if_you_wanna_be_with_them___EGROF.png Vignette_aims_her_phone_at_Rarity_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_takes_Rarity's_picture_EGROF.png Rarity_still_standing_in_front_of_Vignette_EGROF.png Vignette___your_cue_to_disappear!___EGROF.png Vignette_turns_Rarity's_shield_to_code_EGROF.png Rarity_looking_confident_at_Vignette_EGROF.png Rarity_shields_herself_against_Vignette's_phone_EGROF.png Rarity_protects_herself_against_Vignette_EGROF.png Rarity___I_can't_believe_I_listened_to_you___EGROF.png Rarity_firing_shields_from_her_hand_EGROF.png Rarity_firing_shields_at_Vignette_EGROF.png Rarity_running_away_from_Vignette_EGROF.png Rarity_escapes_from_Vignette_Valencia_EGROF.png Rarity_catching_up_with_Applejack_EGROF.png Rarity_begging_Applejack_not_to_go_EGROF.png Rarity___I_got_carried_away___EGROF.png Rarity___let_this_stupid_parade___EGROF.png Rarity___I_let_Vignette_manipulate_me___EGROF.png Rarity___with_false_flattery___EGROF.png Rarity___forgetting_what_really_matters___EGROF.png Rarity_apologizing_to_Applejack_EGROF.png Applejack_puts_hand_on_Rarity's_shoulder_EGROF.png Applejack_giving_Rarity_compliments_EGROF.png Rarity_blushing_at_Applejack's_praise_EGROF.png Rarity___stop_flattering_me!___EGROF.png Rarity___I've_not_finished_apologizing!___EGROF.png Rarity_taking_a_calming_breath_EGROF.png Rarity_continues_her_apology_EGROF.png Applejack___I_was_losin'_my_best_friend___EGROF.png Rarity_taking_Applejack's_hand_EGROF.png Applejack_and_Rarity_make_amends_EGROF.png Rarity___caramel_apple_girls_to_the_end____EGROF.png Applejack_nodding_her_head_at_Rarity_EGROF.png Rarity_and_Applejack_share_a_warm_hug_EGROF.png Rarity_suddenly_remembering_her_friends_EGROF.png Rarity___we_have_to_get_them_out!___EGROF.png Applejack_listens_to_Twilight's_instructions_EGROF.png Applejack_has_no_idea_what_Twilight_is_saying_EGROF.png Micro_Chips_materializing_EGROF.png Micro_Chips_appears_in_white_room_EGROF.png Twilight___did_Vignette_take_your_picture___EGROF.png Micro___just_minding_my_own_business___EGROF.png Micro___Vignette_saw_me_and_said___EGROF.png Micro___then_she_took_my_picture___EGROF.png Micro___all_known_laws_of_space_and_time___EGROF.png Twilight_Sparkle_summarizes_the_crisis_EGROF.png Rarity_worried_about_the_rest_of_her_friends_EGROF.png Rarity___Sweetie_Belle_is_in_that_crowd!___EGROF.png Rarity_determined_to_stop_Vignette_EGROF.png Applejack___see_all_your_hard_work___EGROF.png Rarity___someone_reminded_me___EGROF.png Rarity_smiling_warmly_at_Applejack_EGROF.png Rarity_and_friends_confronting_Vignette_EGROF.png Rarity_winking_at_Applejack_EGROF.png Rarity___this_evening_is_cancelled___EGROF.png Rarity_demanding_Vignette's_phone_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_confronting_Vignette_EGROF.png Vignette_gesturing_at_the_holograms_EGROF.png AJ_and_Rarity_look_unamused_at_each_other_EGROF.png Applejack_and_Rarity_rolling_their_eyes_EGROF.png Rarity___chance_to_look_like_everything___EGROF.png Rarity "what I really want" EGROF.png Rarity right in front of me EGROF.png Rarity gesturing toward Applejack EGROF.png Applejack and Rarity joining hands EGROF.png Rarity's_geode_surging_with_energy_EGROF.png Equestria Girls ponying up EGROF.png Equestria Girls with cutie marks on their cheeks EGROF.png Equestria Girls in Friendship Power forms EGROF.png Vignette looking up at ponied-up girls EGROF.png Rarity___without_my_real-life_friends___EGROF.png Rarity_smiling_at_her_dear_friends_EGROF.png Rarity charging with magic power EGROF.png Rarity with electricity around her arm EGROF.png Rarity_channeling_magical_lightning_EGROF.png Rarity lashing a whip of lightning EGROF.png Ponied-up girls talking to Vignette EGROF.png Vignette admitting her mistakes EGROF.png Applejack___you_guess_so_!___EGROF.png Applejack___holograms_of_our_friends___EGROF.png Applejack___an_entire_crowd_of_people___EGROF.png Rarity "not a bad thing to want" EGROF.png Rarity___expense_of_other_people___EGROF.png Rarity___especially_not_your_friends___EGROF.png Vignette "how pathetic is that?" EGROF.png Rarity_offers_real_friendship_to_Vignette_EGROF.png Vignette_accepting_Rarity's_friendship_EGROF.png Park_patrons_cheering_for_Equestria_Girls_EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons using their phones EGROF.png Rarity___if_you're_up_for_it___EGROF.png Rarity holding her keytar EGROF.png Rarity fixing her new hairstyle EGROF.png Fancy shoes on Rarity's feet EGROF.png Rarity in a carousel-themed dress EGROF.png Rarity looking at her dress in the mirror EGROF.png Rarity losing her smile in the mirror EGROF.png Rarity lonely in front of the mirror EGROF.png Rarity notices her friends in the mirror EGROF.png Rarity's friends standing behind her EGROF.png Rarity asking her friends what they think EGROF.png Rarity pleased by Applejack's approval EGROF.png AJ puts her hands on top of Rarity's EGROF.png Applejack pulling Rarity off-screen EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven at Equestria Land EGROF.png Photo of girls enjoying caramel apples EGROF.png Rarity_and_Applejack_sing_side_by_side_EGROF.png Rarity and AJ singing Photo Booth EGROF.png Rarity and AJ "our friendship will never, ever end" EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png Rarity_singing___and_me___EGROF.png Rarity_and_AJ___this_is_how_it_should_be___EGROF.png Equestria Girls at Flim and Flam's stand EGROF.png Rainbow Dash rapidly tossing baseballs EGROF.png Mane Seven leave with stuffed parakeet EGROF.png Equestria Girls riding the Ferris wheel EGROF.png Mane Seven and friends in bumper cars EGROF.png Pinkie driving a bumper car up to Trixie EGROF.png Trixie holding a stick of cotton candy EGROF.png Rarity_about_to_debut_her_new_dress_EGROF.png Rarity stepping onto the park runway EGROF.png Rarity smiling at her adoring crowd EGROF.png AJ_looking_at_Rarity_from_the_crowd_EGROF.png Rarity_noticing_Applejack_in_the_crowd_EGROF.png Rarity_happy_to_see_AJ_in_the_crowd_EGROF.png Rarity pulls Applejack onto the stage EGROF.png AJ_and_Rarity_hand-in-hand_on_stage_EGROF.png Applejack and Rarity hugging on stage EGROF.png Equestria Girls run into a photo booth EGROF.png Equestria Girls inside photo booth EGROF.png Mane Seven fall over in photo booth EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven falling over EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven disheveled EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven laughing EGROF.png Photo_of_Applejack_and_Rarity_smiling_EGROF.png Final booth photo of Equestria Girls EGROF.png